Mi Primer Secuestro
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: AU. Por que Inglaterra no es tan segura como todos pensaban, y ni siquiera las pequeñas poblaciones se salvaban...


_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa y maravillosa Jane Austen. Yo solo me adjudico la historia._

_Localizado en la Inglaterra Moderna._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer secuestro<strong>

Elizabeth POV

Me encontraba saliendo de un café perteneciente a una prestigiosa cadena Inglesa. Charlotte, mi querido Darcy y yo habíamos decidido reunirnos ahí, pues las múltiples ocupaciones de la Universidad no nos habían permitido vernos en más de tres meses. Así que al encontrarnos los tres de vacaciones en nuestro querido Longbourn, no resistimos la tentación de platicar un poco acerca de las cosas que habían pasado desde el último encuentro..

Los tres somos los mejores amigos de los tres… y aunque aun tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia Darcy… he decidido reprimirlos para continuar con nuestra ya larga amistad, la cual había soportado a todo: peleas, rumores, personas que trataban de separarnos… pero él y yo éramos inseparables. Seríamos los mejores amigos del planeta por siempre… Y para siempre.

-Bien… tengo que irme…-afirmó mi querida Charlotte en el momento en el que salimos.

-Yo también-afirmó Darcy-¿De que lado sería más conveniente que me retirara?

-De esté-señale el camino que conducía hacia mi casa-Si quieres podemos irnos juntos…

-Está bien

-Charlotte… ¿Mañana sesión de películas en mi casa?

-No lo sé… ni siquiera avise a mi madre a donde salía… Pero yo te aviso ¿Vale?

-Ok… Darcy, pasas por Charlotte para ir a mi casa…

-Ok

-Nos vemos Charlie-me despedí de mi mejor amiga, y espere a que Darcy hiciera lo propio.

Una vez que Charlotte partió rumbó a su casa, Darcy y yo emprendimos nuestro viaje rumbó a nuestras respectivas casas. Y ahí fue cuando todo paso…

Frente a la puerta de una escuela que se encontraba frente al café, una joven delgada de cabello rubio, igual al de mi querida Jane, era arrastrada a la fuerza por dos hombres con pasamontañas que la metieron a la fuerza en los asientos traseros de una camioneta verde de vidrios polarizados. En cuanto estuvo dentro, la camioneta partió, dando vuelta hacia la izquierda, rumbó al camino a Meryton.

Una pequeñas niñas que iban a dos metros de distancia frente a nosotros, regresaron corriendo hacia la esquina contraria. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado…

-Da… ¿Darcy?-Mi voz sonó claramente angustiada, puesto que fue inevitable el tartamudeo que provino de mi boca

-Elizabeth…-Darcy estaba igual o más asustado que yo… prueba de ello fue que tomo mi mano, claramente en señal de defensa.

-Darcy vamos…

-Elizabeth… regresemos. Debe haber un camino alternativo.

Darcy yo dimos la vuelta a la manzana, puesto que yo me rehusaba a caminar en calles abandonadas y sin _"flujo de personas"_.

El terror y pánico habían inundado mi rostro de una manera extremadamente rápida. Mi piel, ya pálida naturalmente, había adquirido una palidez incluso mayor. Mi estomago me había comenzado a provocar nauseas que eran realmente intensas. Y había comenzado a temblar.. Además de que en cada calle, me asustaba el oír que un auto se detenía… Ni que decir acerca de los autos verdes… el simple hecho de ver un auto verde me causaba un estremecimiento terrible.

Darcy fue sujetando mi mano, durante todo el trayecto, y aún así… yo me sentía claramente insegura. Finalmente llegamos a la desviación, yo debía partir a la derecha y Darcy a la izquierda. Aún estaba llena de pánico.

-Darcy… por favor ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa?

-Si Lizzie… ya lo había pensado.

Siguió sujetando mi mano… en clara señal de querer transmitirme seguridad., la cual aún no llegaba a mi organismo.

Al seguir avanzando rumbó a mi casa, en una pequeña placita que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, que de ciudad solo tiene el nombre, había una aglomeración de adolescentes… todas ellas nos conocían perfectamente tanto a Darcy como a mí… y el hecho de que nuestras manos fueran enlazadas causaron que indiscretamente se nos quedaran viendo.

-Pensaran que somos novios-afirmó Darcy con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Darcy… estoy super asustadísima… ¿Crees que me afecta lo que ellas piensen?

Solo esbozo una media sonrisa, y continuaos en camino a mi casa. En este, una patrulla policiaca paso bastante apresurada.

-Eso me dio miedo-afirmé

-Tranquila…-me trato de consolar, aunque su tono de voz delataba que estaba igual de preocupado y ansioso que yo.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y yo iba angustiada… esta vez por lo que pudiera pasarle a Darcy. En una ocasión anterior había sido seguido por un señor en un auto, y en el momento en el que me contó, empecé a llorar. Yo lo había presentido.

-Darcy…. Por favor júrame y prométeme que me enviaras un mensaje en el momento en el que llegues a tu casa.

-Liz… te prometo y juro que te avisare.

-Esta bien… cuídate por favor. Nunca había dicho esas palabras con tanta afirmación… No soportaría que le pasara algo así.

Entré a casa, y solo se encontraba mi querida tía, Anne Phillips y su hija, Marie Phillips.

-Tía… ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tía!-La desesperación y la angustia finalmente inundaron por completo mi voz. Estaba sollozando.

-Lizzie… ¿Qué te paso?-bajo las escaleras acudiendo a mi ayuda. Jamás había sonado tan desesperada.

-Tía es que…-No estaba demasiado segura de cual era la forma correcta de decírselo, pero la verdad es que tampoco estaba teniendo mucha suerte en mi búsqueda de palabras suaves.-Tía… vi como secuestraron a alguien.

-¿A quien Elizabeth?

-No lo sé… No la reconocí. Era una joven de entre 16 y 23.-Me estremecí ante mi respuesta. Desde que tengo memoria había tenido pánico a ser secuestrada… y había observado como alguien que podría ser de mi edad había sufrido mi mayor temor.

-¿Qué pasó Elizabeth?

Explique a mi tía que había pasado, aunque claro entre sollozo y sollozo… con lujo de detalles y recordé todo lo que hasta entonces no había recordado, la vestimenta de la chava, la forma de la camioneta, cual era la forma de su cabello. Antes no había reparado en eso.

-¿Y fueron a denunciar?

-No… No vimos el número de placas.

-Lizzie tienen que ir a denunciar. Háblale a Darcy para que vayan a denunciar… si quieres yo los acompaño

Traté de localizar a mi querido Darcy, pero después recordé que había mencionado que su celular se había descompuesto y que no podía hablar por que los otros no lo escuchaban.

_**Darcy… por favor. Si puedes regresa a mi tía dice que tenemos que ir a denunciar.**_

_**Liz.**_

A los pocos minutos, recibí un mensaje de él. Esperaba que em dijera que se encontraba fuera de mi casa, pero mi sorpresa fue que lo que leí fue todo lo contrario.

Lizzie… no puedo. Mi madre no me deja salir.

D.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Va a venir…?-Mi querida tía Anne estaba asustada.

-No… no puede.

-Liz… tienes que llamar.

Llamé al teléfono de secuestros… pero claro. Nada en este país funciona como aparentan.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que hacer la denuncia personalmente. No se reciben denuncias vía telefónica.

-Ok… Gracias.

Traté de tranquilizarme… pero no podía. Mi tía me dio una pieza de pan, para que se me _"bajara el susto" _[**N/A: Significa que era para tranquilizarse. La expresión se utiliza después de que una persona ha sufrido una impresión muy fuerte o de que se haya asustado demasiado.**]

Fui a dormir… pero…. No se realmente por que me sorprende la razón por la que desperté gritando y llorando a las 3 de la mañana..

Soñé que me secuestraban.

* * *

><p><em>Personitas...<em>

_La verdad es que no se que decirles. _

_Esto es algo que desgraciadamente me sucedio ayer y bueno... no sabia como hacerlo. Twilight, Glee... Pero recordé que desde siempre había querido hacer un fic con los personajes de mi libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Y ya que se me presento la oportunidad... mmm Pues voila!_

_Yo siempre he sido muy... miedosa en el tema de la seguridad social. Nunca me han dado miedo cosas como las alturas, las ratas, las serpientes o algo asi... Mis miedos siempre han sido que me asalten, me secuestren... cosas de ese estilo. Y la verdad el hecho de verlo en mi querida ciudad natal [Una pequeña ciudad de poco más de 50 mil habitantes que con trabajo tiene Oxxo y Ahorrera] que es donde estoy pasando mis vacaciones me asusto un poco más. Normalmente, estoy estudiando en una ciudad importante... pero verlo AQUI en verdad que me asusto muchismo._

_Y la verdad que el verlo en vivo me ha dejado bastante... traumada[no le encuentro sentido a negar el hecho de que tengo pánico de salir de mi casa]... y mi trauma ha llegado a tanto como para cancelar mi Facebook y mi Twitter [En los cuales me la pasaba 24/7]. _

_Por favor... y esto se los pido como amiga... tengan mucho cuidado de si misms... no saben lo horrible que es el simple hecho de presenciarlo, imagínense el que les sucediera a ustedes. Tengan cuidado a quien aceptan en Facebook y la información que permiten que vean otras personas. También cuiden las fotos en las que los etiquetan... se que sonara muy tonto, pero eso los puede salvar..._

_Por favor... nunca lo había dicho con tanta verdad y sentimiento... pero Cuídense._

_Los quiero!_

**_Alice Carlie Hallen/ Samm_**


End file.
